The present invention relates to a master cylinder, in particular for hydraulic automotive vehicle brake systems.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,934, for example, a master cylinder is disclosed which includes a piston movable therein, which is sealed relative to a pressure chamber by way of a sealing element fixed on the housing, the pressure chamber being connectable to an unpressurized supply chamber by multiple transverse bores provided in the piston. It is a disadvantage in the prior art master cylinder that transverse bores in the piston must be deburred in order to avoid damage to the sealing element when overriding the transverse bores. Also, many small-diameter bores are required to permit a high amount of fluid flow without causing damage to the sealing element. A large-diameter bore would permit a high amount of fluid flow, however, would increase the risk of destroying the sealing element and cause a large lost travel.